Machines for automatic drilling glass plates having different shapes and sizes are known, and comprise substantially a plurality of horizontal rotating rollers mounted on a support structure and provided for supporting slidably the different glass plates to be drilled at established positions thereof, in which structure one or more drilling units are also mounted, which are formed by a set of aligned drills operated by a numerical control system provided with computer and which can be set through a proper software program, so as to regulate in advance the position and size of the holes to be made on the respective glass plates.
However, these drilling machines have the drawbacks that they are made with considerable overall dimensions because of the extent in a horizontal direction thereof and being able to perform only automatic drilling operations on the glass plates and being not able to perform possible automatic machinings of any other type such as for example the forming of through or blind cavities having different shapes and sizes and at different positions on the glass plates, since in these cases the machinings referred to must be performed necessarily with special manual operations, with consequent lower productivity and possibility to damage the glass plates on which such additional machining operations are performed.